Edge Of Night
by Howling Night Fury
Summary: New adventure, New dangers, Same two Heroes Not linked to Legend of The Riders, separate story Let's get on with it.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, same author, different scenario, I have deleted Life's New Dawn, but it will makes it return so don't worry.**

**Unlike The Legend of The Riders, I have not got a drawn out plan for this, and so I don't know whats going to happen until o write it.**

**One more thing this is going to be a continuous story so no plans for a maximum length and no plans for a deadline. **

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

"A life of injustices is not a life worth living, when the past keeps you from moving forward, you can either move backwards and resume a life where no one gives you anything but pain, or you can fight the past and make your own future.

It takes a mind that is strong enough to accept the past and to learn from it, it takes that kind of mind to fight it, I spent all my life just accepting that the pain and suffering I endured was my life, it was my past, it was my present and it was my future, but one moment in my life was enough to allow me to see through the shadow of lies that my mind had been filled with.

A simple minded society that I call my people are the same ones who keep me surrounded in despair and doubt, but since that life changing moment I've been shown the light of hope and clarity, that what they want me to be is not me, it's them, it's that single minded opinion that they all share but none are willing to change, I am different, I have a different mind, I have a different opinion and I challenge them and the world to make me think differently.

Why should I change for anyone, they never accepted me for who I actually am, but they would accept me if I was someone I'm not, that is not what I want, that's not want your people should do, it's not what your family should do, but yet here I am accepting that I will not be accepted by them and it feels good and it feels like my mind had be opened and cleared of self doubt, yet I can look at each and everyone of them and see their doubt in me, and I couldn't care less.

If only they had the ability or the sense to look past their own delude and misguided opinions they would see a more open world and see life is different to what they know. Yet they refuse to see through someone else's mind out of fear that someone's else's vision and sight is clearer than their own. That is not bravery that is cowardice and contradicts their own oblivious minds.

They forced me to live a life of despair, anguish, suffering and with a sense of insignificance, yet I still stand with a new purpose and open mind, all thanks to that one moment in my life that changed everything about me for the better. I don't know if it was fate, destiny or just coincidence but it still has made me a better person. If only they could see that.

I never fit into the mold they wanted, but now I feel like I've broken the mold that made me, and so I'm going to face my future with hope, clarity and with an open mind, I'll take fate's best shot, just like I took the past's. Soon they may discover who I truly was and what I could achieve but at this current moment in time it's too late to stop me. They one day maycall for my help and perhaps I may answer it, but for now it's about the next adventure. "

I felt a nudge behind me, I knew who it was, I turned and looked at my best friend in the eyes, Forest Green eyes met Emerald Green eyes and we both knew it was time.

"It's ok bud, I had to clear my head and get all that out of my system, but I'm ok and now we can leave" I told my best friend.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you are definitely not leaving without me" I heard a voice behind me

I turned and saw Hunter Trackston, aka Track walking upto me, I smiled.

"It all done, the ones in the arena will wake up and see the gates open and their instincts will kick in, so they will flee to safer pastures" Track explained with a smile in his face.

"Good, now hop on we need to go" I explained as I hopped into my best friends back, Track followed suit, as we shot into the air Track asked me a question.

"So do you think two 19 year olds and a Night Fury, can survive on their own, without killing each other?" Track laughed.

"Well once you get your own dragon, our chances might increase slightly" I laughed back, and Track's face dropped into worry.

"Wait, what do you mean my own dragon?" Track yelled worryingly

"Oh you'll see" I laughed, all all three of us headed towards the sunset.

##########

Normal P.O.V

Looking on from up a tree was a blonde haired, blue eyed viking girl who saw the whole thing and had a look of despair on her face.

##########

Blonde Girl P.O.V

I cannot believe what I've heard, he truly felt that way, we all mistreated and taunted him. I ignored him all the time and I never stopped the others from teasing him, I wish I had time to apologise.

Even though he has betrayed the tribe due to siding with a dragon, the least I can do is keep this quite, I'm angry with him for his treason but I'm more angry with myself, so I'll let it go, just this once.

I was just about to get down from the tree, until I heard a rustle from a near by bush, and squinted my eyes at it and saw someone step out from it.

"So useless you think you can get away with betraying our tribe, not while I'm here." The person explained as he ran off towards the village.

That is disgusting, he's about to be ratted out by his own cousin. I jumped from the tree, I knew I couldn't catch him so I'll have to sneak into the village with no one seeing me.

##########

Normal P.O.V

Anger and rage filled the village once the news was broken about the betrayal that had happened, and the call for death ran through the village.

Next to the chief was the cousin who had broken the news.

The blonde girl sneaked into the crowd, and she heard the shocking announcement.

The Chief stood before the village.

"As per the law states, I am issuing a bounty and reward for either the Arrest or Body of Hunter Trackston,

For the body of the dragon

and..."

The Chief was conflicted and did not want to say the last bounty, but Because of the law he had to...

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, either alive or dead."

* * *

**Because this was an introduction I kept it short, but as soon as Legend of The Riders is finished, I aim to update this one once a week perhaps on a Monday. **

**Please Review **

**Peace Out Guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, finally I'm updating this story, I took a breaking from writing to focus on other things but ta da**

* * *

Chapter 2 -

2 Months later Berk's docks

Normal P.O.V

"Astrid I'm so sorry" Stoick confronted Astrid, as soon as he got off the half beaten boat he was on. Once again they had tried to find the dragons nest but yet again failed although this time there were more tragedy in this latest search. Astrid kept trying to look past Stoick to find someone,

"Chief, why are saying sorry to me, where's papa" She asked worryingly, Stoick sighed heavily not wanting to break the news but knew he had to.

"Astrid, we entered the fog for Helheim's Gate and you see, we were attacked by dragons and one of our boats got hit, and sank. Many of the men were able to climb aboard the other boats, apart from two who tried to help those who were trapped. One of them was Bastion Eccleston, the other was... Victor Hofferson" Stoick looked down, not being able to look at Astrid.

"W..w..what do you...mean... apart from my papa" Astrid sobbed and stuttered, Stoick still could'nt look at her, and that point Astrid's rage and sadness merged to one. "LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME WHERE IS MY PAPA!" She screamed catching the attention of everyone within earshot.

Suddenly running down from the village Astrid's mother Kathica Hofferson ran as fast as she could to her screaming daughter, as she reached her, she could see the other vikings returning, all with anger and sorrow in there faces, obviously they didn't find the nest but that was not her concern, her concern was her daughters anguished scream.

"Astrid what's wrong, what's happened" She asked her daughter, who didn't answer and only pointed at the Chief who still was looking down.

"I'm afraid and with my deepest sorrow and condolences, I have to tell you that Victor Hofferson, has not returned with us and has been killed by a dragon attack whilst on the search." Stoick finally looked at the two Hofferson women, both now crying and sobbing.

Kathica fell to her knees not wanting to move, something suddenly sparked in Astrid, she ran off, her face filled with rage, everyone in the village saw Astrid sprinting past them with pure fury And suddenly she disappeared into the forest.

Sprinting past the branches and bushes, leaping over fallen logs and not caring if she ran off the edge of the world. She kept running until she reached an opening and stopped suddenly at a cliff face. She looked around and recognised the area as the place she last saw Hiccup and Track before they left, and that time she heard Hiccup's speech of his life, she felt sorry for him then but now...

"This is what you decided, to join Dragons, to join those monsters, the monsters who killed my Papa, if that's your choice Hiccup, you better hope I never see you again, because just like the Dragons you are now my enemy!" She partly yelled to the sky, knowing she was the only one to hear, or so she thought.

In the trees behind where Astrid made her announcement of war against Hiccup and Dragons, a cloaked hooded figure was shaking his head.

"It will not be this way, soon you'll understand " The figure whispered before dissappearing into the dark, leaving Astrid alone to grieve.

##########

3 Months Later on Berk

Normal P.O.V

The night took over from the day and silence was the sound of the village, multiple boats drifted towards the docks silently as if not to be heard or seen. It wasn't until a sudden action was taken was the silence broken, the boats were metres away from the docks and the guard on the dock fell onto the hard wood, a spear sticking out of his chest and his body motion and lifeless. It was seen by the second in command of the village and thus the silence was broken.

"Outcast attack!" Yelled Spitelout

Spitelout ran through the village raising the alarm for all vikings able to bare arms to be ready for battle. He continued to run through the village and up the stone staircase to the entrance of the Great Hall. He smashed the doors open and saw the chief sat alone in the hall, examining a book under a dim candlelight, he had not seen Spitelout rushing in.

Stoick's face was one of sorrow and sadness, he mouthed each word as he carefully read each word, not wanting to miss any subtle hint or important information the book may contain.

"Stoick...Outcasts...attacking...by...docks" Spitelout gasped for air between each word.

Stoick closed the book after leaving a feather on the page he was on, he look at Spitelout with a completely different emotion, this on was of rage.

"TO ARMS!" Stoick yelled, he blew out the candle and left the table in shot and ran past Spitelout and out of the hall.

##########

"Ah Berk, our new home" Announced the leader of the Outcasts, Alvin the Treacherous who stood on the docks of Berk and looked towards the village, he smiled evilly and signalled for his Outcast army to leave the boats and join him on the dock.

The Outcast army left the boats and joined their leader on the docks, all looking and smiling at the village they would soon attack and take over. "Everyone, prepare to fight" Alvin announced as he drew his sword and the army drew their weapons ready to fight, they then walked to village with full murderous intent.

##########

The Outcasts walked through the village, as a large group they were intimidating and force not to mess with. They finally made it to the middle of the village and suddenly stopped at the sight of army of Berk standing outside of the great hall with their weapons at the ready and daggers in their eyes, Stoick was at the front,

"What do you want Alvin!" Stoick yelled with an unwelcoming growl.

"Why Stoick you know me, I am a man of simple taste, some like fresh fish, I have an appetite for destruction, some like mean, I have a taste for death, and some like living on Berk, I want to take over Berk!" Alvin laughed.

Stoick growled, and started to breathe heavier and louder, there was an aura around Stoick that no one had ever seen before. Alvin simply smiled and began to approach.

##########

Outside a cave on the outskirts of the village

"Ok guys you know our job, ensure that children are kept safe" Astrid ordered

"I know that's our job but I want to be out there, ripping Outcasts apart!" Snotlout complained

"Yeah, destruction, I want to cause destruction" Tuffnut moaned

"Exactly what I was thinking" Ruffnut agreed

"Actually I think I'm good here" Fishlegs said in a nervous worried toned,

"Shut it all of you! We have been put in charge of keeping the children safe and that is what we are going to do, and if any of you have complaints about that, we'll I might trust treat you like an Outcast and split your skull!" Astrid yelled, causing Snotlout to jump back, the twins eyes widened and Fishlegs started shaking.

"Are we clear on what our duty is?" Astrid asked, everyone nodded not wanting Astrid to make good of her threat.

"Good, now everyone keep your eyes open, we are the last line of defense."

###########

Meanwhile in the village, the sound of blades clanging echoed throughout and screams of pain filled the night. The village was filled of fighting and death, blades and axes pierced armour and skin, there was no way to count the amount of fatalities on each side until after the fight was over, which didn't see close to ending.

Stoick had just killed another Outcast and then he met eyes with Alvin, his look was one of hatred, one of them was about to die, and Stoick knew it was not going be him.

Stoick readied his blade, whilst Alvin pulled his axe out of a body he just hacked down.

They walked to each other and both swung with astonishing force that the collision of the weapons caused them to shatter into pieces. Stoick threw his handle down and swung a right hook into Alvin's jaw, Alvin staggered back and held his mouth.

Alvin then swung at Stoick and caught him on face, causing Stoick to stagger, they both yelled and started throwing wild punches at eachother, some punches connected whilst others missed completely.

Stoick gained the upper hand, hitting five straight punches to Alvin's stomach and then a uppercut to his jaw. Alvin was dizzy, and Stoick ran at him for one final hit and suddenly Alvin swung his arm and caught Stoick right in the head knocking the chief down.

Alvin pressed his foot on Stoick's chest to stop him getting up, Alvin then reached to his belt a dagger. "Berk is mine, and you are done" Alvin laughed as he raised the dagger and brought it down.

Stoick closed his eyes ready for the end, and then he heard Alvin screaming in pain, and heard a clang, he looked to his side and saw Alvin's dagger on the ground, he looked up and saw Alvin clutching the hand he held the dagger in, but it was bleeding and stuck in his hand, going right through to the other side was a black arrow.

Alvin knowing he couldn't fight Stoick with his injury stepped back still clutching his hand, "Retreat, back to the boats!" He yelled as he ran through the village to the docks and had a significantly smaller army of Outcasts following him.

##########

"Stoick the Outcasts have retreated, there are many casualties and fatalities on both sides." Spitelout informed Stoick, who was questioning where the arrow that struck Alvin came from.

"Get some men to prepare our dead for a honoured ceremony, we have to get to Astrid and the others to ensure they and the children are safe" Stoick ordered as he and Spitelout ran out of the village.

##########

"You are not coming anywhere near them!" Astrid hissed,

"Oh come on little girl what chance do you have to stop us?" An Outcast asked her as he walked closer with an axe in his hands.

"We've taken care of your partners, they are all unconscious and tied up, and now we will take care of you, and who knows we might have some fun aswell" Another Outcast smirked.

Astrid's skin went pale, against to Outcasts on her own, her chances had diminished and now they were talking about having some fun with her, she shook and breathed heavily.

"Oh you know what this is boring I'm just get you out of the way!" The first Outcast yelled, as he threw his axe right at Astrid, the force behind the throw made in impossible for Astrid to react, this was how she was going to go.

Astrid ducked her head on reflex and readied herself for it, but moments passed and she was still standing, Astrid slowly opened her eyes and saw two feet standing infront of her, as she slowly scanned the person in front of her, she noticed it was wearing black boots and trousers, and a black hooded cloak.

Astrid then saw an arrow case and a bow attached to it's back, she looked further in front and saw the round outline of a shield, the position the figure had taken was slightly crouched with its feet fairly wide apart with one foot planted on the ground and the other behind the figure simingly stranding on the bottom of its toes.

"Oh my gods it's you, I thought you were just a rumour" One of the Outcasts started to panic,

"What are you talking about, what rumour?" The Outcast who threw the axe demanded answers.

"That there is a rumour, spreading across islands of a man who rides a black dragon and defends and trains dragons, and he's called the Shadow Fury, and that's him, so with him here that means a black dragon is close by and I for one don't want to mess with it" The other Outcast explained as he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ahhh, fine this is not over boy!" The remaining Outcast growled as he turned and followed his comrade.

The figure stood up straight and dropped his shield, he turned and faced Astrid, he held out his hand to offer to help her up, she hesitated but accepted and pulled herself up.

"Who are you?" She asked, wanting to know who saved her.

"I am someone from the past, here to prove everyone wrong!" The figure said sharply as he pulled his hood off and Astrid stared into his green eyes.

She saw his hair unkept and messy, the scar on his chin and finally his eyes.

"You!" She yelled

Stoick and Spitelout entered the clearing and saw Astrid with a strange figure, they approached carefully

"Astrid...are you o..." Stock was cut of as the figure looked over his shoulder and caused Spitelout to gasp and Stoick's eyes to widen.

"H...Hi...Hiccup?!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun **

**What do you think**

**Please review **

**Peace out guys **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are my longest chapter yet**

**Hope it's good**

* * *

Chapter 3 -

"H..Hi...Hiccup?" Stoick stuttered and his eyes widened in shock.

He wouldn't move, he just stared at the person in front of him, the one who Stock believed to have flown away on a dragon, the one one who he was told had betrayed everything a viking stood for, the one who was looking at Stoick, with no emotion in his eyes.

"Oh this is going to end so well" Hiccup quipped as he looked down and shook his head.

All of sudden a roar was heard, Hiccup's head shot up and his eyes widened as he looked around worryingly, suddenly Hiccup started muttering gibberish that no one could understand.

Stoick frowned and looked at Spitelout who just shrugged in confusion.

"Stoick we found Snotlout and... Hiccup? " Gobber yelled as he ran to Stoick and stopped as soon as he saw Hiccup.

Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs were right behind Gobber and stopped and gasped at the sight infront of them.

"Ok scratch that, this going to end really well" Hiccup commented with his signature sarcastic tone.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" Snotlout yelled as he ran to tackle Hiccup, who simply stood still and raised his arms so they were out straight.

Snotlout stopped I'm his tracks a few feet from Hiccup and just looked at him with a look of confusion as did everyone else.

Hiccup then pulled his arms behind his back

"Go ahead, I'm not going to fight, remember I'm useless, I can't fight" Hiccup smirked, as Snotlout looked around and then faced Stoick who had a similar look of confusion on his face.

"Umm.. Astrid" Stoick began but was still unsure of the situation, but he coughed and shook his head to return to his normal posture and tone, Astrid stood to the side of Hiccup and kept her eye on him, but as soon as her name is called then looked at Stoick awaiting her orders.

"Astrid, tie up this traitor and bring him great hall" Stoick ordered as he tossed Astrid a rope and gestured for her to carry out the deed.

Astrid looked at the rope and then looked at Hiccup, who had his head down and looked at the ground. Hiccup still had his arms behind his back, seemingly letting Astrid tie him up.

Astrid slowly walked behind Hiccup and unraveled the rope, she grabbed his left wrist and tied a knot around his wrist, then threw the rope around his waist. In order to get the rope fully around Hiccup's waist, she had to push up against Hiccup's back and had her chin on his shoulder to see what she was doing.

Hiccup felt Astrid's chin on his shoulder, but did not move, he just kept looking at the ground, Astrid however looked at Hiccup's face and saw the scar on his chin, but also saw a scar over his right eye. She then saw the look in his eye it was conflicted, she could she sadness, anger, disappointment and seemingly despair, she couldn't understand anything, why did Hiccup just let her start tieing him up, why does have this look in his eyes and why can't she keep herself from feeling some sort of compassion for him.

##########

Walking through the village would have been a sight to see, with all the gasping, pointing, muttering and one occasional faint, but Hiccup kept his head down and eyes on the ground, he never lifted his gaze.

"Traitor!" Some villagers yelled

"Send him to Hel" Others shouted

All the words registered in Hiccup's mind but he never reacted and if it wasn't for Astrid leading him to the great hall he probably would have fallen.

As they made their way up the stairway to the Great Hall, due to the large door being partially opened Astrid and Hiccup could hear loud voicea inside the hall and finally they made it to the entrance and walked through the opening, they saw Stoick in the middle of the room who was looking directly at them with a scowl on his face and the entire room looked towards Hiccup and many gasped.

##########

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you have been brought to the Great Hall to stand trial in front of the elders and residents of Berk, your crime is betrayal of our traditions, also for helping and siding with our enemies - the Dragons. How do you plead?" Stoick said calmly but sternly at Hiccup.

Hiccup was still staring at the ground, seemingly ignoring Stoick

Stoick clenched his first and his faced turned red in anger

"ANSWER ME!" Stoick yelled, causing everyone else to flinch apart from the one he was directing his anger at.

Stoick sighed heavily and was about say something until...

**"Valkyries please guide me**

** I refuse this destiny **

** I don't want to breathe**

** when they all hate me**

** I am not who they want **

** I'm the one they always taunt**

** I will take this anymore **

** I'd rather walk through Valhalla's door**

** Unless they listen to me, they soon."**

Everyone listened carefully to Hiccup's song, it seemed to be a prayer of some kind, but then Hiccup looked up with a huge scowl on his face that actually made Stoick take a step back and change his facial expression to one of surprise.

"Will be Doomed"

Hiccup finished with extra emphasis and venom in the last word, this caused eyebrows to raise and mouths open wide.

"I can end this war, I can stop the raids, I can stop the killing and I can stop the mindless violence" Hiccup announced, not moving his body instead looked around and not looked at anyone in particular, but once his eyes met Stoick's then the seriousness of what he said sunk in.

Astrid slowly made her way towards the teens, not taking her eyes off Hiccup, she heard what he said and could tell by his tone that he was serious.

"Well by the gods, stop it" Stoick almost demanded

Hiccup glared at him and smirked "No!" Hiccup raised his voice.

Stoick frowned and sighed heavily "Why not?!"

Hiccup's breathing deepened and became heavy

"Because why should I, why should I help the same people who never helped me.

For years I was Hiccup the useless, the pathetic, the one who shouldn't live, well now I've became Hiccup the only one who can help us, well you have no chance.

I refuse to help a village that made my life miserable and made me question my reason for living!"

Hiccup the rolled up his left sleeve and showed it to Stoick

"The scars on my wrist are from years of cutting, and why did I cut myself, simple because you made me.

Everytime someone said a negative remark to me I would cut, everytime someone hit me I would cut, WHENEVER YOU STOICK LOOKED AT ME WITH DISAPPOINTMENT IN YOUR EYES, AND SPOKE TO ME AS IF YOU WISHED YOU SENT ME INTO THE SEA FOR THE GODS TO TEST ME GUESS WHAT I WOULD CUT AND PART OF ME WOULD BE TEMPTED TO CUT A LITTLE HIGHER, MY NECK INSTANCE, JUST TO END THIS MISERABLE LIFE YOU MADE ME LIVE!

There were only 3 of you who ever treated me we some sort of kindness or compassion, one was more of father to me than you Stoick, another was a better cousin that Snotlout was because he never beat me up or make my life miserable and the other I wish I had the opportunity to tell how I felt but I didn't want to ruin her reputation so I kept it to myself and I always will.

The rest of you can die and be sentenced to Helheim for all I care"

Hiccup breathed hard and just kept his eyes on Stoick.

Stoick was speechless, as were the rest of the Great Hall. Stoick turned and spoke with the 4 elders for what seemed like a second as he instantly turned back around and looked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, You have been found guilty of all that you have been trialled for and for conspiracy to attack the village of Berk, you have here by been sentenced to spend one night in a cell and tomorrow midday you will be beheaded by the heir of Berk Snotlout Joregeson."

The crowd cheered and Snotlout began celebrating, but suddenly faint laughter cut through the Great Hall and it came from the prisoner.

"Then you will kill your only chance for survival" Hiccup laughed

"Astrid Hofferson, take him to the cell!" Stoick ordered waving him away as he turned to face the elders.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and grabbed the rope to lead him out of the Great Hall, Hiccup did not fight he simply went with Astrid with no complaints.

Astrid thought to herself she may be able to save this village by getting Hiccup to spill his secrets, but she would need to persuade him, she instantly ruled out threatening violence since he has already been sentenced to death, she would need a new plan.

##########

Astrid lead Hiccup through the empty streets, there was an awkward silence between them and it was obvious Hiccup wasn't going to start any conversation so Astrid decided she had to speak up.

"Th...thank you for helping me out back there" She said as she looked at the ground

Hiccup smiled "No problem"

Astrid smiled aswell, "So umm who were the three people you said treated you well?" She asked only really wanting to know one of the answers.

"Well Gobber was the one who was like a father to me, I'd rather have Fishlegs as a cousin than Snotlout, and the girl is... is... it doesn't matter nothing can come from it" Hiccup said disappointed as he look at the ground.

"Please Hiccup, just tell me" Astrid said hopefully

"I... I'll say when the time is right, but for now I must prepare" Hiccup replied

Astrid looked down in disappointment. "Prepare for what Hiccup, your going to be executed tomorrow, there is nothing to prepare for, but if you help me then I can help you" Astrid explained.

"I will not die tomorrow, and I will not help this village Astrid, I will only help the three I respect enough to save." Hiccup explained but with confidence and authority.

Astrid sighed she will not be able to get him to explain his secrets, she didn't want him to die but then again the side he chose was the one that killed her father, so she resented him for that.

##########

Astrid lead Hiccup to the village prison and he walked into an empty cell, it did a bed but just a lump of hay and a wooden chair, the only light came from a small hole from which the light of the moon shone through.

Astrid locked the cell, and was about to turn away..

"Astrid wait, I said I'll save the three I respected so here's my advice to you - stay on the east of the arena and I mean as far back as possible, when it all starts and by that I mean when all hell starts get out of the arena" Hiccup explained and looked at her with almost a pleading face.

"What do you mean all hell is going to brea... wait you said you'd save the three you respected, you'd rather have Gobber as a father, Fishlegs as a cousin, and you said the other was a girl you had feelings for and you just told me how to be safe." Astrid was shocked.

"Goodnight Astrid" Hiccup said calmly as he sat in the chair with one leg crossed over the other and his arms folded.

"Goodnight Hiccup" Astrid muttered as she left still in shock but remembering his advice.

Astrid stood outside the prison door and then suddenly...

**"Into Shadow and through the storm**

** Beyond the meadow and too close to harm**

** Life chose my path and I looked away**

** I follow my own eyes and find the light of day**

** Till then I walk the mist and fall from impossible height**

** And finally I reach the Edge Of Night"**

Astrid was taken back by the song and his voice, she hoped there was more but after a few moments pure silence and she sighed disappointed and walked away with a clouded mind.

##########

Hiccup did not sleep, he simply sat in the chair, his position and posture the same as it was when Astrid left 4 hours ago. For the first hour and a half he heard drunk villagers celebrating in the streets about Hiccup's sentence but then afterwards there was silence.

Hiccup's head shot up at the sound of the prison door opening and footsteps walking along the path outside the cells.

A figure stood in front on Hiccup's cell and crossed it's arms and laughed.

"How might I be of assistance Snotface?! " Hiccup asked sarcastically not even looking up.

"I wanted to make sure you were as uncomfortable as possible" Snotlout growled.

"Well that's soo kind of you, but I think the thought of be beheaded tomorrow is uncomfortable enough" Hiccup joked

"Oh yes, I am soooooo looking forward to bring that sharp axe down and cutting that ugly head off your pathetic fishbone body" Snotlout laughed

"Actually thinking about it, if your the one doing it then judging by your intelligence you will either miss and cut my foot off, or bring down the wrong end of the axe and hit me with the wood." Hiccup burst out laughing

"You'd be lucky if your foot was cut off, actually I might cut it off afterwards just to make you happy, you can choose which one" Snotlout mocked

"How about my left one, just below my knee and you know what I would be happy because one it would prove your just a stupid as everyone thinks and also because it will prove me right" Hiccup kept laughing.

"That's it! I'm starting it early!" Snotlout shouted as he grabbed the keys for the cell and began to unlock the door.

Hiccup smirked as he saw Snotlout unlock his cell with face as red as a Monstrous Nightmare's hide, Snotlout unlocked the door and began to open the door and place a hand on the outside of the door.

Hiccup suddenly shot up and kicked the door shut with amazing force, closing it on Snotlout's hand.

"ARGHHHH!" Snotlout screamed in pain as he hand was trapped and Hiccup kept forcing the door shut, they both heard a crack come from Snotlout's hand and Hiccup then dropped his foot and allowed Snotlout to retrieve his hand, he clenched his hand and growled in pain and looked at Hiccup who had the keys in hand.

Hiccup surprisingly locked his cell and threwr the keys at Snotlout who was still holding his hand but looked at Hiccup with a confused grimace on his face.

Hiccup crouched down and looked at Snotlout "See you tomorrow" Hiccup smiled and got up and sat back down returning to his original posture and position.

Snotlout slowly got up and backed up to the prison door still confused about what just happened but he needed to sort his hand out so ran out of the prison not looking back.

##########

Astrid was walking through the village not able to sleep after the events of the night, she walked past the docks and saw some bows left there from the ceremony for the warriors who died in battle, she pocked up two bows and walked back towards Gobber's forge.

As Astrid approached the forge she saw a dim light coming from there and heard the sound of metal on a grindstone. As she got closer she heard the sound of muttering coming from inside, she walked to the doorway and looked in and she saw Gobber sharpening an axe on the grindstone, she loudly knocked and Gobber looked up.

"Astrid, wha' ya doin ere lass?" Gobber asked surprised to see Astrid standing there.

"I found these bows at the docks so I thought I'd bring them here rather than leave them out there." Astrid explained , placing the bows on a work table to her side.

"Crazy nigh' ain't it?" Gobber sighed

"Yeah crazy, I can't believe Hiccup came back and now he's going to die" Astrid said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeh, an' I'm stuck sharpenin' the stupid axe tha's gonna kill 'im" Gobber threw the axe to the ground and sighed heavily. Astrid realised what Hiccup meant by Gobber being more of father to Hiccup, she saw the sadness in his face and the anger in his voice.

"Gobber, Hiccup told me something that you need to know" Astrid managed to speak up.

"What's that lass?"

"He told me that when in the arena tomorrow to stay to the east and as far back as possible, something is going to happen but apparently I will be safe there, so I think you should try the same" Astrid explained

"I'll try lass but Stoick will probably wan' me by his side tomorrow" Gobber replied

"Well I hope you get the chance" Astrid said.

Gobber picked the axe up and placed on a workbench, "Ok lass I'm going to try an' get some rest, can ya lock up when ya leave" Gobber said throwing keys to Astrid.

"Sure Gobber, goodnight" Astrid smiled, she was then alone I'm the forge, she was about to leave until she remembered that time after a dragon raid when she brought her axe to be sharpened she went into a room in back with all of Hiccup's notes and designs.

Astrid walked over to the room, and looked in, it was pitch black so she lit candle that was on the desk and saw masses amount paperwork, all of them designs for what looked like a tail fin.

She looked over the designs and then saw a drawing next to it "A Night Fury, oh my gods Hiccup, you saved the Night Fury and ran away with it, but when you returned it was no where, that's your plan, your going to use the Night Fury to escape!" Astrid spoke to herself and looked again at the designs and saw a book on its own on the side.

She grabbed it and flipped the pages and read parts outlout

"Duh duh... Useless... Night Fury... Toothless... Tail... Fly...Training... huh Astrid is mad because I unfortunately won dragon training, not my best move and certainly not my intention, now I have to kill a dragon, yeah not going to happen, Me and Track are running away, I've had enough of this place and being the runt of the litter, I'll make a name for myself they will all see."

Astrid did not react to that as she already knew the story but then she flipped to the last page that was dated 2 nights ago

_"I have set up camp outside of the village ready for Alvin's attack, I will not save anyone who doesn't deserve saving, but I will protect the 3, Will I get caught yes, Will I be trialed yes, Will the sentence be an execution yes, Will I die No, Will I escape yes, Finally will Astrid read this Yes!_

_Astrid I know your reading this, I have been captured as I'm sure you know and also if I haven't gave you the advice to keep you safe then here it is, when I'm about to be executed stay to the east of the arena and as far back as possible, tell Gobber and Fishlegs the same._

_And this advice is just for you, I don't know when or where the answer will be need but when you are asked "From where do you fall into the abyss?" Answer - Edge Of Night_

_Goodbye my Valkyrie_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III _

_aka Shadow Fury"_

Astrid dropped the journal and looked around

"Hiccup, Thank you!"

* * *

**Hope this is good for you **

**Please review **

**Peace out guys **


End file.
